Your Call Is Important To Us
by MinecraftMan1
Summary: One day after Camp ended, me and Raj get settled back in India. But when my phone rings, who is it? Is it Lazlo?


**I mentioned somewhere in the movie I'm creating that I live with Raj. The movie may or may not be up yet (depends on when this story got published), but I knew that if I live with Raj after coming home from camp, I reckon I could put Lazlo into this. So here's my seventh fic (and fourth one-chapter story).**

It's been only one day after camp ended. If you hadn't known (Well, ya wouldn't have since I never told you), I live with Raj. How did this begin?

I decided to pack my things and move to India one day. It was a boring flight, but that's not the point. When I got of the plane in New Delhi, I decided to take a taxi to the country. In the country was a school full of little kids. 'Bout 100 kids only, so I decided to come in as a friendly little visitor. All the kids looked like the normal type I'd find at a normal school. The little ones sucked on their fingers and the big ones took control. But there was this one child that didn't blend in with the group of kids. It might have been wearing the exact same things and had the same skin colour of the kids, but this child was very different. He had two rather big ears and a very long nose. Instead of being a human kid, it was a little elephant kid.

It didn't take long before a meeting turned into a friendship. Everyday I'd play with the elephant. I learned his name, which was Raj. We did everything together. However, when I went to his house, a friendship turned into being adopted by Raj's elephantine parents. It didn't matter at all. I settled in, even building a second bed in Raj's bedroom and unpacking my things to fit my lifestyle.

So that's the story.

Now, where was I? Ah, it's been one day after camp ended. The flight home took half a day and a lot of money wasted on airline food. All the other campers were picked up by their parents and taken to their respected homes.

Camp might be over, but most of the campers were still chatting to their parents of all the great times they had at Camp. Some, however, have other things on their minds. Edward was submitting blueprints to the Veronica Doll Factory in North Dakota, of his own types of Veronica toys. The Loons were focused to win a swimming contest in Newfoundland. Samson was experimenting with new ways to cure his allergies, and Clam is temporarily getting a job at a Starbucks in Chicago; a proffesional bathroom attendant.

Raj, however, was spending the whole afternoon with his parents chatting away about the good times he had with Lazlo, Clam and me. Though the door was shut in my room, I could still hear Raj babbling away. 'Oh yeah, and then Lazlo equalled the record in bean stacking. I couldn't remember the number, but it was high as! I think it was over 119,000 beans, but I'm not sure, and...'

Meanwhile, in Raj's bedroom, I have the TV switched on to an episode of The Price Is Right, with a magazine in my hand, doing the sudoku and the codebreaker. Unlike all the other campers, I wasn't into talking about camp, and have slowly delved back into Indian life. I had an iPhone on me, making a few calls. I dialed a number.

'Yes, is this the local Domino's?' I said. 'Yes? Well, can I get an extra-large pepperoni pizza with extra hotsauce and pepperoni, and a...' I tried to remember what pizza Raj liked. 'Hold please.' I spoke into the receiver. I opened the door and shouted across the room. 'Raj! What pizza do you like?'

Raj stopped talking to his parents. 'Oh, I'll have a large margherita.' he said. I looked over at Raj's parents. 'You two want anything?' I asked them. 'Ah, I'll just have a medium meatlovers.' Raj's dad said. 'And I'll also have a meatlovers, but make it a large with extra sausage.' Raj's mom added.

I closed the door and spoke into the receiver again. 'And a large margherita, a medium meatlovers, and a large meatlovers with extra sausage. Home delivery? Yes, please deliver these to home. Address?' I said the address slowly, but they didn't need it, since I've called the place half a thousand times for dinner. The guys thanked us and gave me a deal. If our pizza's weren't at our house in one hour, we'd get 10% off each pizza. The phone hang up.

I slumped back into a nice, comfy beanbag and put my hands behind my head. This was the_ life_. And I had nine months of it to go. As soon as we got home, me and Raj played outside for the whole afternoon, mainly a game of soccer using a leather ball stuffed with hay and a soccer goal made out of metal tubes welded together using a blowtorch, and a net make of strong plastic strings that never broke.

Dinner was a nice bowl of ricotta and spinach pasta in tomato sauce, one of the pasta's that I like. For the rest of the night, the two of us watched the first 14 episodes from the Simpson's season twelve DVD's.

Now, it's about 5:00pm and The Price Is Right just ended and TNA is being shown. Night is beginning to fall and some stars are coming out. Night falls earlier here. It's a cloudy night and rain threatens to drown our dry grass, which would be nice considering it's sweltering here. Some days can get up to a blistering 48 degree's Celsius, but only when everything works out in the climate. Luckily there's a lake nearby our home that has the rare ability to produce waves. The lake's level barely climbs over 2 metres in the middle and 1.5 metres near the shore but waves flatten the shoreline every day. Raj had the idea of welding sheets of fibreglass together and to shape them into an oval. The fibreglass boards worked perfectly and now during holidays from summer camp, surfing is a main option on seriously hot days.

The phone rang.

I only start to take notice on the second ring. Who'd be ringing my mobile at this time? Did Domino's misplace an order or something? Could it be some guy trying to sell me things I don't need? No, it couldn't...could it be Lazlo? '_Come on dude, get a grip on yourself._'

The phone rang more.

_Why are you thinking about Lazlo? Camp's ended. I don't even think he knows your number. I don't even know his!_ Why was I thinking about Lazlo anyway?

The phone kept on ringing like it was depending on me to get the call.

I looked at the number. It wasn't Indian, and it wasn't Domino's. The feeling that Lazlo was on the phone grew into feeling like I swallowed a whole watermelon, like having a second sight that was warning you of a foreboding danger. My hand reached out, shaking and pulsating like a belly dancer.

The phone seemed to grow impatient as it rang again.

I grasped the phone and held the earpiece to my ear. 'Hello?' I said. 'Wh...who is it? Is this Domino's?'

'_Hello?'_ said a high-pitched Americanised voice. _'Dude...is that you? FROM JELLY CABIN?'_

'**LAAZZZZLOOOOOOO**_**OOOOO!**_**'** I yelled, as if I wanted the whole world to hear. 'Howdja get my number?'

_'Speed dial. I wanted to see how you and Raj were going.'_ Lazlo said in pure joy.

Speed dial! So that must have been the foreboding!

'I thought you and your parents at the fruit company forgot about us guys!' I said.

_'Well, it doesn't take long before camp is erased from your memory' _Lazlo smiled. _'I never thought you'd ring me, so I rang you. But enough about me, how's Raj?'_

'Raj?' I said, momentarily forgetting about him. 'Oh yeah. We're great. It's blistering hot out here. You should fly over sometime, we can go surfing.'

_'Surfing?' _Lazlo cried. _'You mean you have a beach nearby?'_

'Not a beach, specifically, but a special lake that makes big waves.' I said. 'Wipe-outs are high though, these waves aren't always predictable for a newbie like you. Me and Raj are skilled at surfing.'

_'You have a lot of stuff. I have an unlimited supply of healthy banana related products. Banana's, banana stickers, banana bread, banana muffins, banana cakes and banana everything!' _Lazlo said, enjoying all the things he had since moving from Brazil. _'Sometimes I wish I could go to Brazil again, I mean, they have the 2014 World Cup and all that!'_

'Pshaw, how are ya gonna learn all that Portuguese though?' I said. 'I've learned enough languages as it is. Soccer's one of my favorite sports. Maybe us Jelly Cabin guys can go watch some World Cup qualifiers when we meet up one time.'

_'Hopefully the play-off's too. I'm hoping Brazil will be okay next year. I can't believe those Dutch guys knocked them out about...er...2-1 or 1-0, I don't know. In any way, I hope Spain win' _Lazlo said.

'Are you suggesting that because of that "Paul the Octopus" thing that correctly tipped every soccer match right since the 2008 European Cup?' I said. 'I'm hoping Spain to win for that reason.'

Lazlo giggled, but I could hear bits of static. _'Yeah, only because of Paul the Octopus.'_ Lazlo said.

'Y...ya wanna talk to Raj?' I asked.

_'Are you kidding? I've wanted to talk to Raj for a long time.' _Lazlo said.

'Lazlo, it's only been ONE day.' I reminded the spider monkey.

I told Lazlo to hold on while I get my elephantine companion. I walked into the living room. Raj was still rambling away about his camp adventures (I think, at the moment, he was somewhere about the part where there was a wedding). Raj's parents didn't look to get tired at all.

'RAJ! Lazlo's on the line.' I said. 'He wants to talk to you.'

'Lazlo?' Raj said with a shocked look on his face. '**LAAAAZZZLLLOOOOOO**_**OOO!**_'

Raj snatched the phone from me and started babbling on with 'Lazlo! Is that you? Oh thank goodness, I've been missing you! I always wanted to talk to you!'

I walked back into my room, stretched out, put my hands behind my head and relaxed while listening to the crushing sounds of Jeff Hardy and Hulk Hogan smashing each other on TV. Life was going to be great.

_Like I said, I had nine months of this to go._

**FINISHED**

**Another one chapter drabble of something I picke out from my (unfinished) one-chapter movie. Reviews needed for all my stories. Thank you.**


End file.
